


Super

by VeggieHipster



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeggieHipster/pseuds/VeggieHipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.....I'm sorry</p><p>Disclaimer: I did this under a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super

It was another day in London in the home of Neil Tennant. There he was laying on his bed drinking some nice earl grey after having enjoyed a shower. Neil sat himself on the bed wearing some pants and a button up shirt.

The doorbell rang.

Neil gets up from lounging on his bed and heads over to the door, it was his longtime duo partner and best friend, Chris Lowe.

"Chris, hello," Neil said, slightly stuttering but smiling.

"Hello, Neil," Chris greeted him, "May I come in? I was wondering if you were home."

"Y-yes, Chris, you can definitely come in," Neil led him into the bedroom since he was earlier lounging in there. "Let me make you some tea," He offered.

"Oh no, it's okay, I already ate some sandwiches on the way here," Chris answered, "Thanks though, how nice of you." Chris began to lounge onto the bed in the exact placement where Neil was and Neil looked at him smiling, still holding his cup of tea.

"Isn't it great, Chris? Thirty years of us making music together," Neil said, "Isn't it crazy that our new album is available on Vinyl? Where would they sell record players?"

"I only know so much," Chris answered, "But it truly is amazing." Chris went over to the couch and grabbed a blanket in which Neil sat next to him under the blanket. Chris took a sip on the cup and purposely placed his lips where Neil was sipping his tea. Neil blushed.

"Er, Neil, want to cuddle? There's something I wanna show you," Chris grabbed the laptop and held Neil closely. They began to smile as Chris went onto the Google search page.

—

The two old men were giggling and cuddling on the couch under the blanket eating caramel popcorn. They laughed at each written lines of the fanfics.

"That time we gave each other promises ring? Ha!" Chris chuckled.

"Priceless!" Neil laughed.

While the two men read the fanfiction and laughed and snuggled, Neil softly looked at Chris and gazed at him. Chris wound up looking nostalgic, but sad.

"I miss Peter... But you know what reading those fanfics made me realise?" Chris said.

"What is it?" Neil asked, looking at him.

"You've been there for me this whole time from the very beginning..... Neil, I don't give a fuck about what anyone thinks. I love you." Chris confessed.

"Chris?" Neil asked quietly.

Chris looked up at him.

"Kiss my face," Neil commanded. The two men began to kiss passionately and grab each other under the blanket. Their bodies flinging the popcorn bowl across the room and the tea spilling onto them. Kissing turned into stripping and stripping turned into full on sex. Neil penetrated Chris into his only entrance. Chris kept moaning loudly, his deep grunts and moans purring from his lips. Neil reached his hand underneath Chris's bent hips and began to rub him down at first slowly then quickly massaging his member. Neil pressed his thumb into the head of Chris's penis. Chris moaned louder and louder until he kept pressing against Neil's force. 

"Chris!...oh, Chris! Fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming! Fuuuuuuck!" Neil shouted while continue sky ramming himself into Chris. 

As Neil's warm fluids flowed into Chris, Chris absorbed the sound of Neil's silky, smooth, milky voice. Chris came into the palm of Neil's palm. As Neil let go of his grip, he licked his fingers to taste the salty, metallic semen.

The two began to cuddle onto the couch post-coitus. Neil put on a record of their first album, playing the smooth and mellow Later Tonight as they cuddled. The popcorn and broken tea glass was strewn across the floor abandoned by the love of the two men.


End file.
